Stranded
by PrentissRose
Summary: Liv and Elliot are a long way from home in the middle of a hurricane. Now they will have to spend a few tiresome days in a beach house together, alone. What could possibly come out of this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this a while back when hurricane sandy hit and I thought it would be fun to post. Please leave a review because I spent my whole time at home with no power writing this. :) They belong to Dick Wolf **

October 27

The windshield wipers on the old white minivan Elliot and Olivia were forced to rent at the crappy little shop in Southern South Carolina squeaked continuously, annoying the hell out of both of them. Being in the middle of the monster hurricane sandy, on the coast of South Carolina was one of the last things to do on Olivia Benson's things to do list. She regretted agreeing to spend the weekend at Munch's mansion here as soon as she heard how badly the storm was supposed to hit, but there was no turning back now.

Munch had invited Liv, Cragen, Elliot, and Fin down to his six bedroom estate, convincing them a nice relaxing weekend on the coast wouldn't hurt anyone. Well it had evidently. All four of them had agreed on getting out of there as soon as possible when they heard the news on the t.v. They'd tried to purchase four tickets back to New York City, but all flights were canceled. Great fucking luck. Elliot had suggested they drive to the safest location they could before the hurricane attacked, and as much of a stupid idea as it seemed, it was better then being hit full on. The four of them agreed together. Munch, Fin, and Cragen had all driven far inshore to find a hotel of some sort to rent. Liv and Elliot actually would have gone too, if not for the fact that pretty much every hotel and motel was already occupied by the panicked residences of the small town. So, Liv and Elliot agreed to drive over to another town up shore and then proceed inshore, if they made it in time.

Squeak, Squeak, Squeak. The wipers slid back and forth at a fast, but steady, rate. Olivia glared, wanting to rip them off and throw them into the 50 MPH wind that was blowing viciously at them. Elliot was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to focus on the deserted road. Anyone who had seen them driving in weather like this, had probably thought they were on a suicide mission. Soon enough, both of the stressed detectives heard the familiar sound of sirens wailing behind them. Elliot glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the police car with dancing blue and red lights tailing them.

"Fuck." He pulled the car over slowly on the side of the road and slammed his fists down on the steering wheel. Olivia touched his muscular arm.

"Calm down, El." She soothed him gently. His quick temper wasn't going to do him much good in a situation like this one. A female cop about 35 with light hair tapped on Elliot's window. He rolled in down and glared at her.

"Sir, what do you think your doing?" The woman asked in an accusing, but soft tone. Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"Driving." He answered simply, sarcasm dosing his voice.

"Don't be a smart ass." The officer snarked in a southern accent. "Why are you out here when the hurricanes about to hit? Are you crazy?" Elliot was about to come up with another obnoxious retort, but Olivia leaned over him and looked at the woman.

"Ma'am, my partner and I are from New York City, SVU. We came down here for a weekend with the rest of our team, but we got a bit caught up when the storm was announced." Olivia explained to the officer politely. At the mention of her being in the SVU, she could see the woman's green eyes slightly soften. "We came up this way hoping to find any open shelter. Do you think you could point us in the right direction?" The woman smiled as cold drops of rain dripped down her face.

"Sure I could. There's a newish beach house about a mile from here thats up for sale. I'll give ya'll permission to use it. Has working plumbing and everything, maybe no electricity given the storm." She told them. "Just follow me and I'll get ya'll there in a jiff." Olivia smiled and nodded at her, but Elliot continued to glare. When the officer had gotten back into her car and pulled in front of them, Olivia nudged Elliot's arm playfully.

"I got us a little house." She said smirking. Elliot sighed and let out a snicker.

"Your great, Liv." Elliot said with truthfulness. In all reality, there was no one like Liv if you really thought about it. She was kind, but not merciless, independent, but so vulnerable at the same time, intelligent, but not ignorant, and beautiful beyond anything Elliot had ever seen or heard of. Her features were soft, warm. Those light chocolaty eyes that he'd looked into so many days of his adult life, made him drift off into thoughts about her. He wanted to caress her skin like he had to Kathy, but with more passion and meaning. All he wanted was for her to know how much he loved her. Alas, he could not. Being partners with someone for fourteen years gave him no excuse for falling madly in love with her. Not to mention the fact they could and probably would loose both their jobs because of his selfishness. It would make him her enemy, and he never, ever wanted that.

"I know I am." Liv purred in a buttery voice. A few short minutes later, they followed the officer's car up to a house on the shore. The place was small, but not completely a penut. It was painted a white that probably shone brighter years before when it was new. The shudders on the excessive windows that lined the house were painted an dark electric blue that gave the house a certain attractiveness. The added swaying palm trees added to the draw they both had to the place. If it hadn't been for the raging winds and roaring ocean, it would've been a happy little sight. Elliot wondered briefly why anyone would not buy this house. It was cute. Elliot pulled into the driveway and met the female officer at the base of the stairs leading up to the front door.

"Here." The woman trusted a key into Olivia's hand, even though Elliot was closer to her. "It's the key to the house. God knows how long you'll be stuck here, but make sure you drop it off by the station before you leave." She made them promise and Olivia nodded, Elliot a little more half heartedly. "Can I see your badges to make sure you guys aren't cons or something?" The woman asked nervously, and Olivia sensed that this may be the first time she was working alone in such a dangerous situation. Olivia gladly took her badge out of her pocket and held it out of her pocket for the lady to see. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the relieved look on the cop's face. Her green eyes flickered back to Elliot. "What about him?" She asked, coldness traceable in her voice. Elliot hadn't even moved a muscle for the girl. He was just standing there with a bored and slightly pissed look on his face. Olivia looked at him to try and get him to show his badge. El just shrugged.

"You have my word, he is a detective." Olivia assured the younger woman. "One question, is there any grocery stores still open around here?" Sadly, the two geniuses hadn't brought any food with them, even though the odds of a food store being open was very low. The girl craned her neck to the left and pointed a finger in a direction of a small little red sign glistening across the street. It was barely visible through the many sheets of rain, but El and Liv managed to make out the words, 'Fresh Food.'

"That crappy stores almost always open. I have to warn you, its not that great." Her cheeks reddened slightly when she realized that she wouldn't be able to help the detectives anymore.

"Thank you." Olivia told her with a sincere smile. The woman smiled back. "What's your name? Just want to make sure I have one when I return these." Liv said jingling the keys lightly in her hand.

"Lucy Smith." She responded practically beaming with the thought of her name being given out to elders ranked above her.

"Well, thank you Miss Smith, but I think my partner and I can take it from here." Elliot's harsh voice came into play, suddenly and Liv shot him a look.

"Thank you!" Liv called over her shoulder once more as Elliot pushed the small of her back up the steep narrow stairs leading to the door. She managed to jam the key into the lock hurriedly without getting much more wet from the rain. It didn't make to much of a difference though because pretty much the only dry place on her that hadn't been soaked in freezing water was the bottom layer of her hair. Even that was the slightest bit damp. Elliot slammed the door behind them and they stood breathing there heavily for a moment before he started to peal off his soaking wet shoes.

"Aren't you getting changed?" He asked her as he tugged his shirt over his head, revealing his sculpted abs that made Liv's stomach go absolutely insane. She cleared her head quickly though, not wanting him to know how much she was drooling over him.

"I'm actually going to get some food at the store." Liv said. His eyes flickered up to her's in concern.

"I don't want you going out there alone." He said. Liv laughed a little at this. It was so like Elliot to be overprotective of her.

"I'm a big girl El, I can handle a little rain." Liv said grinning. He sighed reluctantly and she promised once more she'd be careful. He seemed a little more satisfied at this. Before she had actually driven up, Elliot had helped her carry the small amount of luggage they brought with them, up to the house, so El could get changed into something warm. While Liv was gone, Elliot was given the chance to father explore the small house. The living room was amazing. It was carpeted in a warm brown carpet and the walls were painted a light blue. In the very center of the floor, surrounded by a big leather couch was an indoor fire pit, full of wood. Elliot was so thankful for this that he wasn't even sure how they'd gotten lucky enough to stumble upon this place. Well, the officer who had the key to this place. There was only one bedroom with a king size bed. The dark sheets smelled brand new and it had a beautiful view of the iron gray ocean being knocked violently around.

About fifteen long minutes later, Liv returned to the house, now fully drenched in each arm a brown paper bag full of food. Lovely delicious food. Elliot felt his stomach grumbled at the thought of retaining any type of substance in his stomach. Considering the fact that he hadn't eaten for a good five hours made it okay.

"Yummm..." Elliot moaned as she took out a bag of chips. He tore it open immediately and shoved a handful of saltiness into his mouth. Liv laughed and shook her head at him as she proceeded to put things into the cabinets. There was absolutly no electric in the house, so Liv had only been able to buy non refrigerated foods. It was a bit of a let down, but because she had such a brilliant mind she had bought chocolate, marsh mellows and gram crackers.

"How did you know about the fire pit?" Elliot asked her confused. Liv's eyes shot up and craned her neck to the living room to see it.

"I actually didn't know. You can still make smores without fire you know." Liv told him a matter a factually. Elliot chuckled and helped her put the rest of the things away. Once they were finished, El offered Liv the chips. She shook her head lightly.

"Why? Potatoes are the best thing to walk on the earth. Don't fight the urge, Liv." Elliot said with crumbs falling from his mouth.

"I'm fine, really." Liv denied him once more. Elliot sighed.

"At least eat something. You must be starving!" He urged her. Now it was her turn to sigh.

"I'm not hungry right now." She said quietly, lowering her eyes to her feet clearly uncomfortable. Elliot stopped chewing at the change in her tone of voice. Not that this was weird for women to deny any fatty foods, but Liv hadn't eaten in over five hours. She really should try to eat something.

To be honest the only reason Olivia was denying to eat was because she didn't know how much of it she could hold down. Car sickness was something that ran in her family. Elliot didn't know about it and she was making sure it stayed that way.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked her once more. Her eyes flickered angrily up to his when he wouldn't stop pushing. He held up his hands in surrender. An awkward silence overtook them both. "Theres one bed." Elliot said finally. Wow. The only thing he'd managed to say was basically referring to something sexual because of the fact that a bed was someone's most intimate space.

"Okay, I'll sleep on the couch." Liv said ushering over to the equally comfortable couch that was in the living room in front of her. Elliot shook his head.

"You should take the bed, Liv." He told her. She didn't bother arguing with him anymore. It just wasn't the time. "Hey, I found something while you were gone." Elliot said changing the subject to something a little less awkward. He took her hand in his, abandoning the chips on the counter as he led her into the living room. A tingle of excitement raced through Liv's body as she felt the physical connection with his hand. Sure they'd held hands before, when they were scared, upset hurt, but not this freely. Not like they were in love each other. Which they both new was impossible. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer :) They belong to Dick Wolf! Please leave a review!**

Elliot ushered for Liv to sit down on the couch, despite the fact that she was still soaking wet. Neither one of them seemed to notice though as the anticipation of what Elliot had found during the time Liv was gone was about to be revealed. Elliot got down on his hands and knees and reached his hand blindly under the couch, groping for something. A moment later he pulled out a long, thin box labeled _Horse_ _Monopoly. _Elliot looked up at Liv with a dumb ass grin on his face, and she surprised herself when she grinned back.

"I thought maybe we could play a few rounds." Elliot suggested to her, a slight blush appearing at his neck that drove Olivia absolutely insane. "I really don't know anything about horses..." He admitted shyly. Liv laughed.

"Neither do I, so I don't think we'll be much help to each other." She told him. Somehow the one hand that wasn't supporting the Monopoly box had found it's way to the wet hem of Liv's shirt. He toyed with it, mesmerized by the soft, damp fabric that belonged to the sexiest woman that probably ever walked the earth. Liv had to force herself not to let out the small groan forming from deep inside her throat.

"I think you should change into something dry." Elliot told her out of the blue, clearly realizing how close things had come. Olivia snapped out of it too, and nodded. She headed silently up the stairs, ashamed to look back at him. Ashamed for wanting to seduce him.

While Liv was getting dressed, Elliot proceeded to set up the Monopoly board. He instantly chose the cowboy boot because of the way he could really kick ass. He laughed at himself for the lack of creativity in his choice, but knew it didn't matter that much. Unless Liv wanted the cowboy boot. Then it mattered a lot. A few moments after he had delt the proper amount of cash to him and Liv, she came clomping down the stairs. Elliot's mouth literally fell open. Liv had on navy blue shorts, with bright orage SVU printed across the ass. The shorts barely covered up those long, tan, beautiful legs that he'd secretly drooled over everyday. Most guys did though. On her chest, she was wearing a white, thin tank top. He could clearly see her black, lace bra underneath it, and she even seemed a little embarrassed by the revealingness of her outfit.

"I sorta packed for a vacation, not a hurricane." Liv admitted to him, her voice sounding small. Elliot could just nod and let his eyes continue roaming over her delicious body. He noticed she was shivering and had her tan arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"You okay?" Elliot asked her with concern. She looked completely freezing as a matter of fact.

"Are there any blankets? It has to be at least forty or so degrees in here." She said and he heard her teeth clatter together violently. Elliot nodded hurriedly and took her cool arm in his. He gently sat her down on the couch and proceeded to dig out a blanket from the closet in the hallway.

When he returned he was startled to see she was curled up in a ball, shuddering altogether. Elliot wrapped the soft warmth of the brown blanket around her shoulders and felt her melt into him, even though it separated their actual bodies. He rubbed his arms up and down her's, hoping the friction would cause some improvement.

"You know, El," Liv said between teether chatters, "body heat helps a whole fucking lot." Elliot took this as an invitation to get under the blanket with her. He did. Her freezing cold feet shocked him at first, and Liv felt him tense up beside her.

"Can I hold you?" He asked slightly nervous that she would deny him, even though she needed the warmth. She just nodded eagerly. Elliot wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed his hips against her's. The way her firm ass pressed against his dick, made him hard, and he hoped to god that she wouldn't realize it. She didn't or at least didn't show it. They lay like that for a few minutes wrapped in each other's arms. Both of their breathing had become unsteady at one point or another, knowing someone so fucking perfect was pressed against them. It was nerve racking.

"I need wine." Liv finally said sounding exhausted. Elliot smiled into her soft warm hair.

"I'll go get us some." He said, climbing out from behind her, where he held her. It made him sad, having to leave such a special place. Having to leave the place where he had gotten the closet he had to his partner in years. He came back with two extremely full glasses and was happy to see Liv was sitting up. She was twidling the saddle Monopoly piece in her hand, allowing it to tease him slightly wishing it were his fingers intertwined within her's.

"Thanks." Liv said gratefully taking the wine from his hands and not hesitating to take a sip. Elliot sat down beside her, not wanting to move to far in case she got cold again.

"Who's first?" Elliot asked allowed. Liv ushered towards him as she continued to sip her wine.

"You can go first, only if I can make a few rules up." A hint of playfulness was dosed in Liv's voice and it made Elliot shiver. He nodded, slightly reluctant. Hopefully the rules were that every time they rolled they would have to strip a piece of their clothing off. Sadly that wasn't going to be the case.

"Every time we roll," Elliot's hopes soared up when he heard the first bit, "we ask each other a question. It can be as personal or intimate as we want, and you have to answer." At the last part he was slightly disappointed, but it didn't sound too bad.

"Okay." Elliot said smiling, more excitement running through him now that the game was getting interesting. He rolled the die in his hands and let them spill across the board. A three and a five. Elliot moved his piece and landed on a proper looking horse.

"Not to shabby." Liv said chuckling to herself. "Okay, I have my question." She announced and playful smirk toying at her lips.

"Fire away detective." Elliot told her equally as fun.

"Okay, what is your craziest sexual fantasy?" Liv burst out laughing as soon as she said it and Elliot gave her a look of complete surprise and disbelief.

"Liv! That's crazy!" Elliot exclaimed at his hysterical partner. Liv managed to catch her breath enough to continue to conversation.

"I told you they were going to be personal!" Liv said and Elliot knew that he should've taken her warning more seriously. He sighed. "Come on, answer up." Liv teased him with her choclatey voice.

"Fine. I guess my craziest sexual fantasy would have to be saving my lover from a bunch of sharks and making love in the middle of the ocean on a boat." Elliot admitted sheeplessly. Olivia was nodding in approval, slightly happy he said 'lover' instead of Kathy.

"Interesting." She told him suddenly feeling a whole lot more open about her personal life. He sure as hell didn't seem to mind to much. "My turn." Elliot handed her the dice and she swished them around in her hands a few times before letting them clatter onto the board.

"A three and a three." Liv looked at the die. Six obviously wasn't the greatest number ever at this point, especially since she rolled snake eyes. This gave Elliot an extra turn to interrogate her, but this also gave her the chance to win. She tried to convince herself that's what this was about. Winning the game. Much to her unliking the sad truth was she just loved being this close to Elliot. Being able to question him without reason was one of the best feelings in the world, and she hoped this game would travel long into the night.

"A quarter horse." Elliot read off from the board. "Only three hundred bucks. I'd sure as hell take that chance." He winked at her and she nudged him gently.

"What's your question?" She asked him, deciding to wait before she bought any horses. Elliot just chuckled eviley and Liv could see the glint in his eyes electric eyes, obviously expressing revenge. She groaned and leaned back against the couch, not being able to take the anticipation of the unknown question anymore.

"Okay," Elliot said finally looking right at her, closer than really necessary, "have you ever slept with a woman?" The question actually caught Olivia by surprise. He was pleased when he saw her cheeks turn bright red.

"That is such a piggish question, Elliot." Liv told him quietly, lowering her eyes to hide her burning face. Elliot shifted closer to her.

"It'd only be piggish if it were true." He pointed out to her, his voice barely above a whisper. Liv let a slightly frustrated moan escape from her lips, which turned him on, a lot. The wind whipped around the house and they felt it almost shift under the pressure of the storm.

"Are there any candles?" Liv asked nervously, trying to avoid the question. Elliot, unfortunatly, detected this and his smirked that he'd won the battle of making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't avoid the question, Liv." Elliot told her. She felt his warm breath tickle her neck as he leaned in even closer, putting the pressure on her. This was probably the biggest tatic that they used on guilty perps. Sadly, it was working a little to well on her. Elliot didn't need to wait for her to answer. He saw the way she was tensing up and he wanted her out of her comfort zone, not scared like this. He pulled away in the slightest letting her breathe. "With who?" He asked her curiosity got the best of him. The thought of Liv with another woman was hot beyond his dreams. He saw her smirk.

"That counts as two questions." She reminded him. Elliot nodded and ushered to the two threes still laying on the table.

"You can role after." He suggested to her. She just sighed.

"Fine, well, it was in college. I didn't actually have sex per se with her, things just got hot and heavy in the moment. I stopped as soon as my sober mind came into play." She babbled to him, while he waited patiently for her to finish her question. "It was Casey Novak. We met at this party and we both had so much to drink." Liv muttered at last, finally. All they heard was the uncomfortable silence between them and the wind violently whipping against the house.

"Wow." Elliot mustered, his voice cracking lightly. Liv tried to hide amused smile she had on. "Is it bad that I find that incredibly sexy?" He asked surprising both of them by his eagerness to admit his liking for that kinda shit.

"I think that should be normal enough." Liv laughed. "My turn to ask you!" The die lay forgotten on the board along with the rest of the pieces. "Would you rather be somewhere else then here?" Elliot thought for a moment. Truth was he really didn't want to be anywhere else then holding Liv, but that was a bit far away at the moment.

"To be honest, I would not." Elliot told her truthfully. Liv grinned. Boy, someone like Elliot could sure make you feel good. Or perhaps he just didn't have anywhere better to be then playing a fucking truth game with his partner in the pitch blackness of an abandonded shore house.

"Before you go on to ask me my lovely question, can we actually please light some candles?" Liv asked him. He nodded still smiling from the previous question she'd asked him. They stood up simultaniously, but Liv stumbled a bit. Some of that wine must be getting to her head by now. Before Liv could fall backwards and potetioally hurt herself, Elliot grabbed her waist, steadying her. He pulled her against him in an involuntarily protective cradle, his dick pressed firmly against her lower abdomen.

"Happy to see me?" Liv asked him with a cocky grin, noticing him erection this time. They kept their bodies closely bound together for a few seconds more before Liv broke away. She walked into the kitchen, hunting for some candles. All Elliot could do was stand there like a fucking idiot and pretend not to goggle at the way her ass looked. It was perfect. After what seemed like three brief short seconds, Liv returned with two big, white candles. Soon enough they were both lit with shadows of both of their bodies dancing across the walls like a movie. Liv plopped back down on the couch and giggled. "Come on, it's your turn." Elliot sat down beside her, still a little shocked at the words she just recently spoke to him.

"Would you ever have sex with me?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Oh my god. What had he just done? First of all, that went far beyond inappropriate concerning the fact that they were professional, mature adults, not exactly intimate. Of course so was his rock hard penis trapped in his pants, but he could just deny that part and say he had a big dick. Second of all you just don't ask people to have sex. Having sex with Kathy always just came, as that was what married couples do. Liv was a whole other story.

"Yeah." Liv replied the words with confidence, not a trace of reluctance in her voice. All her heard seemed like pure bliss, it made his heart hum with butterflies. She leaned in, her breath blowing against his cheek. "I'd love you right now if you'd let me." Elliot felt a shiver run down his body. Her hand was on his thigh, inches away from the most sensitive part of him. She was teasing him and they both knew it. Elliot wanted to beg her to go on, but his breathing became uneven and fast, not allowing him to form words properly.

"Liv." He moaned her name as the urgency to kiss her, to make her his, increased. She leaned farther towards his face and let her passionate eyes search his. Elliot closed the the centimeter that was between them and felt his whole heart light up like a christmas tree. Her lips were soft and beautiful, perfect. The kiss was barely a brush of their lips, but it had so much affect on both of them. Being so close to someone you wanted, but could never have was the most amazing feeling in the world. Like you came over some evil obstacle in your life that was holding you back from finding love.

"Will you let me love you?" Liv purred seductively. As incredibly and inhumanly hot as Elliot found this, a small once of concern gnawed at his brain. She was drunk. She wasn't in her right mind to make the decision to have sex with him, but then again most people ocassionally did get drunk and have a fucking party. Elliot wasn't drunk though because he'd hardly touched his wine. If he wanted to make love to Olivia and make her feel good, he wanted her to consent to it, not the wine. She made advances at his sweatpants, tugging at the grey soft fabric that held something she had been longing to touch for so long. Thats were he drew the line.

"Liv," he said firmly, pushing her away gently, not wanting to offend her, "stop." She obliged, but looked at him with an hurt and confused look on her face.

"What?" Liv asked, hurt filling her voice. Elliot took her hand that had been roaming around his pants into his and held it tightly.

"We can't do this." He'd meant for his voice to come out stronger and with more firmness then the unconvincing squeak that he let out. Olivia's hurt and sadness changed to anger faster then he thought possible. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and her eyes narrowed at him. It felt like she was burning a hole into his head.

"Fine." She said without further explanation. Climbing off the couch, she felt like flipping his the bird, but knew that proabably wasn't the best idea. Elliot quickly got off the couch after her, wanting to explain his actions.

"Liv," He said following her rigid body into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of lukewarm water she'd bought at the store. "Your drunk, I don't wan-" He started, but she cut him off fury eloping her voice.

"I get it Elliot! I don't fucking care that your fucking catholic and can't let yourself love another woman! But for God's sakes you already got a divorce, you don't need to spare another rule break." She glared at him, and the realization of what she was accusing him of hit El. Thats when he got angry.

"You think this is about me being catholic?" He questioned her one more time so he was sure he wasn't hearing her wrong. Olivia unscrewed the cap of the water bottle.

"Thats what it fucking looks like." She muttered as she brushed past him, taking a sip of the water as she went. Elliot stared at the wall a moment before trailing behind her, anger surging through his veins.

"Well it's not!" He basically screamed at her. Liv stood tapping her foot angrily on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest protectivly.

"Then what is it? Do you hate me that fucking much?" Olivia snarked at him. Elliot looked at her with confusion now. Hating her? He would never say anything about hating her! She was annoying at times, sure, but so was he and they accepted that about other. Elliot wanted to hug her, to tell her he loved her so fucking much. He wanted to make sure that she was safe with him and not somewhere in her brain telling herself these lies.

"Why would I hate you, Olivia? Your fucking drunk! I don't want you to regret having sex with me!" Elliot yelled. Olivia sighed, her nostrils flaring out.

"What, you think I can't make good decions when I'm drunk without fucking up?" She snarled at him, furious at herself for actually wanting him inside of her. "Wow. Your a fucking prick." With that last word she turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs. Elliot would have followed if it weren't for the ear splitting bang of the door slamming shut. He didn't want that to happen to his head, so he decided to a wait a while.

As he seated himself on the couch staring at the lifeless game board that they had just recently joked over. How fast the mood had changed. It hurt him to know that tomorrow morning, Liv probably would grimace at the thought of sleeping with him. It made him sick that he almost took advantage of her like that. He vowed himself never to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around nine o'clock when Elliot finally checked him phone. He saw a message from Fin that had been sent to him a few minutes ago.

**Fin: We found a motel. Pretty crappy, but it'll work. U guys okay? **

Elliot was quick to respond, not wanting to scare the shit out of his partners.

**Me: Yeah. We found a beach house right on the coast. Hopefully the roof doesn't blow off while were sleeping. **

Elliot rubbed his eyes sleepily after he sent the message. For the past three hours he'd been drifting in and out of sleep. He would only wake up drenched in sweat scared to god that something had happened to Olivia. He had been tempted countless times to go up and check on her, but he held himself back. If there was something wrong, she'd make it known he was sure of that much.

He decided he was going to check on her before he closed his eyes for the night. The last thing he needed was her pissing at him in the morning for not checking on her. Elliot threw the fuzzy blanket off of himself and was instantly absorbed by freezing cold air of the drafty house. He trudged up the stairs, slower then intended, scared to face Liv's wrath. Yes, Elliot Stabler was scared.

When he got to the white door that was shut and clearly locked, he knocked lightly.

"Liv." He whispered through the door. When he got no reply he knocked harder, and repeated her name.

"What." He heard her voice, hard and firm through the door. Oh yeah. She was definatly still pissed. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. He'd never been in this kind of situation with Kathy. She was always a low tempered person which helped Elliot reduce his a lot. Liv having a temper didn't help Elliot too much, but he loved that she wasn't able to control herself at times. It was pretty sexy, even if it scared the fuck out of him.

"Can we talk?" This approach seemed like the best choice considering it was vague. He heard her shuffle around and the door swung open. What he saw before him took his breath away. Liv stood there, eyes still narrowed, but minus her shirt. She had on a black lace bra that wouldn't have looked so amazing had it not been for the full breasts filling out every last bit of fabric. The way she had her arms crossed over her chest angrily only added to the hotness. Liv caught him goggling and was about to slam the door in his face, but he wedged his foot in the way. It rammed painfully against his foot, but he didn't cry out.

"What?" She asked him when she saw he wasn't going anywhere. Elliot pushed the door open farther trying to intimidate her. They both knew there was no way in hell he would ever in a million years hurt her. Trying to scare her was completely pointless in a situation like this, but Liv's heart raced as she thought about this silly game that they were mentally playing. "You don't scare me hot shot." She snipped at him. Elliot just glared at her and continued to advance towards her. Since the room was tiny, Elliot soon had Liv cornered. She remained standing strong, but her mind quietly was panicking. He face was inches froms hers. His eyes remained locked with hers, anger not so much blazing within them, as desire.

"I'm sorry." He said finally when he realized he couldn't get any closer without kissing her. His hips were pressed against hers, once more an erection springing up. Her breasts in that black lace bra pressing against his chest only added to his desire to make love to her. Liv liked the feeling of his erection wedged between her legs, even though she knew this went way beyond what she had ever imagined would happen with Elliot.

"It seems as if you want me now." Liv narrowed her eyes at him, not angrily, seductively. Elliot nodded and was about to move in for a kiss, when Liv gently pushed him off. Elliot willingly backed off, but was equally as confused as Liv had been when he rejected her. She stood by the door and ushered for him to leave. "I never said you could have me." He looked at her in disbelief, not beliving a woman like Olivia Benson could be so cruel as to lead him on like that.

"Bitch." He muttered, only half serious, as he trudged out the door. Even when he was comfortably laid out on the couch, thinking about the way he wanted to touch her, he still couldn't really be mad. Eventually he mellowed off into a light sleep with the help of the rain pounding on the roof and the creaking beams of the house.

Elliot woke up groggy and annoyed at the voice pestering him to get up.

"Elliot." A finger poked his arm and he squinted up in the dim light of the fading candles. Liv had her arms wrapped tightly around herself and she was shivering.

"Wassamatter?" He slurred confused. Liv looked down at her toes, ashamed.

"Will you lie with me? I'm freezing my ass off and I-I just can't sleep." She muttered sheepishly. Elliot wanted to laugh in her face, deny her and tell her to tough it out. It would be perfect payback for what she had done to him, but something kept him from doing it. It could've been the fact that she was indeed trembling and when Elliot placed his hand on hers it was fucking freezing. Maybe it was even the fact that an incredibly sexy woman was standing in front of him in a black lace bra inviting him to come sleep with her.

He grumbled a few curses as she climbed off the couch. She didn't let go of his hand until they were in the safety of her room. They both looked at the bed a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"Here," Elliot climbed in bed first onto his side and made a cradle for Liv to lay on against his chest. "Now just lay down into me." He patted the bed and she slowly let herself lay back against the soft cussions of the pillow. Her whole body felt like a ticking time bomb about to go off. She shifted on her side and pressed her ass firmly into his dick, wanting only to feel the warmth of their bodies together as the storm raged on outside.

"Is this okay?" Elliot asked her wrapping his strong hand protectivly around her waste. She nodded. It felt good to be loved this much by someone and it got her a bit turned on to know they still really wanted each other.

"You know this position isn't doing me very good." Liv hinted at him shifting under him. Elliot leaned up on his shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" He asked her, his teasing voice coming into play. Liv sighed heavily and began to trace patterns on the back of Elliot's hand.

"Why don't I get on top." She suggested lightly. Elliot grinned. Liv sat up and kissed him firmly on the lips before he could object any farther. When she pulled away from the one moment all her worries were forgotten, Elliot looked at her in a daze. Damn that woman was so damn fine. Damn. Liv pushed El back so that he was flat on his back with his head slightly propped up from the pillows. As she swung leg professionally over him, Elliot could swear that he was about to have a panic attack if she didn't just kiss him again.

"Fuck, Liv." Elliot moaned as she pressed her center down on him. She grinded down harder letting her senses tingle as the desire overtook her. She leaned in a forcefully smashed her lips against his, allowing him full access once she opened her mouth. Together their mouthes danced together, lust filling her out throughly. His rough hands traveled up and down her body, stopping at her waist just so he could hear her gasp his name. Her fingers clawed at his thin shirt and he helped her pull it over his head. His body was perfectly sculpted making him look like god himself. Holy fucking shit. Liv ran her fingers gently across his rock hard abs and over his multipal tattoos.

"Will you make love to me, El?" She asked him the same thing he'd asked her earlier. This time in a buttery voice. Elliot ran his hands over her breasts feeling their fullness beneath his fingertips. Something about the whole situation-the house, the wind whipping over the house, the way Liv was so desperate for his attention- made him wonder briefly why he hadn't done this before. If he could go back in time, he would've admitted his love for her the first time they'd met.

"Yes." Elliot answered before entering her mouth once more. His hands continued to feel her breasts, and she moaned loudly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this." Liv mumured to him. He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes that darted over his with possesion and ecstacy.

"I do, Liv." He whispered back. "I've waited fourteen fucking years to do this. I can't wait any longer." Olivia smiled at him, happy and surprised to finally hear the truth come out. Liv's hands traveled down to the growing bludge in his pants. He groaned knowing how expertly good she was at this. It drove him wild with excitement. Elliot noticed she had stopped proceeding to take his pants off. She was toying with the fabric of them and rubbing small circles around his chest causing his muscles to quiver. "Why'd you stop?" He asked breathless even though they'd barely done anything. She looked up at him a small smile dancing on her lips cause Elliot to nearly come right there from the seductiveness.

"I want you to know what your signing up for, Stabler." Liv told him, now massaged his penis through the pants fabric causing him to lurch up in enjoyment. "I'm not looking for a one night stand." Elliot cupped her soft, warm face softly and brushed a piece of wavy caramel hair out of her eyes.

"I wouldn't torture myself knowing that I only got you for one night, Liv." Elliot cooed to her softly. "I want you forever." He tangled his warm hands into her hair as their mouthes connected again. Liv tugged at Elliot's sweats, not caring how they got off, as long as they were off. Elliot raised himself off the bed slightly to help her tug them off, exposing his boxers and the lump inside on them. She began to travel down his body being sure to nip and tease at every sensitive spot she found. "Wait." Moaned Elliot motioning her to sit up. "You too." He ushered towards her bra and what lay nestled inside of them.

"Be my guest big boy." She said, not breaking eye contact with his still concealed penis. Elliot tugged at the clasp behind her back and a moment later is swung off her shoulders. Elliot had to literally stop himself from coming right there by way her full breasts were exposed to him. Her took them in his strong hands and squeezed lightly causing her to toss her head back and moan.

She began to rock back and forth on top of him feeling his dick firmly against her. "Oh god." He moaned feeling the gentle motions massaging him. Liv got off him smoothly swinging her legs over him and pulled at the thin fabric seperating her from him. She yanked his boxers down, harder then intended, and the thing that she dreamed of so many times was revealed. He was throbbing, and it was quite a bit painful actually. He'd never been this hard in his life. Liv's soft hands crept down his bare chest until she got to her intended destination. She ran a long finger down the whole side of him and tensed up trying to control himself. Evidently, he couldn't.

"Take your pants off." He growled in a predatory voice. Liv smirked at him as she let her hands travel down her body slowly, teasing him. Finally she tugged at the waistband of her shorts and let them slide down her long, tan legs along with her skimpy black underwear. Oh my God. This had to be the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Ever.

Never not in a million years did Elliot think he would see his drop dead fucking gorgeous partner of 14 long tireless years be sitting in bed with him completely naked, exposing her beautiful body.

Elliot reached out his hands to touch her and hesitated. Olivia gave him a look.

"Touch me, Elliot." She moaned intertwining her hand with his and leading him to her chest as he began to massage her breast again. "Mmmmm." She groaned as he began to kiss her neck gently never letting his hands leave her body as one remained on her breast and the other ran up and down the curves of her waist. Liv's hands moved down his body slowly, pausing to feel his heaving abs.

"Oh my god." Elliot gasped as she unexpectedly clamped her hand down around his dick. He felt his body quiver as she moved her hand up and down his long length.

"HOLY SHIT!" Elliot was definitely not expecting her hot, soft lips to be around him the next second. He thought he might die right then and there. This was going to be beyond the most amazing sex he'd ever had, even if he wasn't inside of her yet. Just the foreplay was hot as fuck.

Liv giggling with her mouth still around him sending vibrations through his manhood. Fuck oh fuck oh fuck. His hand ran through her hair feeling the softness between his fingers and he had to admit Kathy was absolutely nothing compared to this. Absolutely nothing at all. He felt Liv's finger nails digging into his hips as they kept her head steady as she sucked him harder and harder.

"Hmmm Liv.." He moaned gently moving one of his hands to her chin to let her know if she didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to get to be inside of her. She looked up at him with her fawn eyes as she let him out of her mouth with one last lick.

"Roll over." He said as his hands resumed to caressing her waist and breasts. Liv giggled and obliged.

"What am I, a dog?" She asked smirking in an oh so sexy way. Elliot smiled down on her.

"How did I get so lucky?" He wondered out loud taking in everything he saw. Her swollen, red lips as she took in deep, shuddering breaths, her caramel hair as it lay fanned out on the bed, her hands as they ran down his body...

He started kissing his way down her body as he plunged a finger into her wet center. Liv gasped and her hips bucked up as he moved back and forth teasing her by never going in to far. Her hands raked down his back as he kissed her lower stomach, letting his tongue dart into her navel.

"El," She whimpered, "I need you inside of me." She was practically begging him inside of her head. Please, please, please. He began kissing his way back up her body as he added another finger into her. She writhed in anticipation as her toes curled beneath her.

Elliot began to gently suck on her neck almost definitely going to be leaving a mark. He let the fingers that had been working her gently drag out across her stomach and reach up so he could suck on them, tasting her fluids. She tasted so good. He let his fingers gently stroke the side of her face when he was finishing sucking every inch of them.

Then he pushed inside of her, slowly and carefully until he was inside of her completely, filling her hot tight body all the way. Olivia moaned and arched her back as her hands continued their assault on his back.

"Oh El." She whimpered as he began to move back and forth each time completely pulling out and then plunging back inside of her because he couldn't bare to be anywhere but inside of her for more than a few seconds. Soon, a few beads of sweat began to form on his brow as he began to loose himself in the moment. He wouldn't rather be anywhere else but here right now, with someone this beautiful inside and out.

"Oh god, Liv. Your so tight." Elliot groaned as he felt his release coming. He reached down his hand to her clit so they could come together. He body slammed against hers as he felt both of them let go completely. They screamed each other's names loudly and if there wasn't a hurricane roaring on outside, then the neighbors would hear for sure. The beautiful moment of desire seemed to last forever as he emptied himself completely inside of her pulsing core.

Elliot rolled off of her as he came down from his high wanting immediately to do it again. Before Liv could say anything to him, he pulled her sweaty body close to his and for a few moments the only sound beside the howling wind was the panting breaths of the two detectives as they took in what they had just done.

For once in his life, he regretted nothing about his actions.

And she did too.

For the first time in her life she could say that she had made love to someone. They weren't drunk anymore, nor were they just seeking a release. They had made love.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said pulling her close never wanting to let go.

As far as he was concerned he never had to.


End file.
